Rosalina
Rosalina is a character that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy, but has become a somewhat recurring character since then, especially in spin-off titles. She lives on the Comet Observatory with her adopted children, the Lumas. She first joined the Adventure Series in Season 5. Live Stream Appearances I first started using Rosalina on Online Races for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe after I verified my Nintendo Account, but after the first part, Rosalina was not seen until part 6 on just online races. After that Rosalina was used for my live stream for 3 months because I have to use other Mario characters for my live stream. On the 16th of July I used Rosalina when I joined Dragon and managed to get 6th place, after the two races of Daisy gameplay for Dragon, I didn't knew that Dragon was playing as Rosalina for the couple of races online for Mario Mondays and I lost a couple of races that day and then I managed to beat Rocket 2 times to build up my progress. When I joined Dark Lit I used her for the 2 races and my Rosalina came 1st place and that was Rosalina's 1st place comeback. I joined Timologie playing as Rosalina after I played Link for the 2 races I had mutiple fails and loses on 200cc and I got 4th place in N64 Rainbow, but I managed to get top 3 comebacks that day. I joined PC Levi's birthday live stream to help them dodge the final round in Renegade Roundup and I was on red team, also for the 150cc Grand Prix I managed to get 1st place as Rosalina for the 1st race, the second race I got 10th place slightly a lost, but I managed to get 3rd place in the 3rd race as a comeback, then after that final race and managed to get 6th place and got a trophy, also I beat Dark Lit couple of times the previous day on 150cc when I was in America. After I played Peach I joined Fr0sty and I managed to beat him 3 times as Rosalina on 200cc, also I used the Sport Bike and Normal wheels, also I managed to do the cornering and drifting skills for impressive progress of the gameplay. I found one on Lunar's tournaments by typing the tournament code and then I used Rosalina and joined Lunar, but I got 9th place 2 times and then I was so close to getting 6th place but instead I got 7th place. I joined Dark Lit again online and I already got 1st place comeback on the same day and the I got 2nd place as Rosalina and got a silver trophy, also in Battle mode and the rest of Dark Lit's live stream I used Rosalina and the Quad Bike and Monster wheels came along with the artwork for the 4 races, but I didn't knew that Robbie was playing Rosalina that day. I used Rosalina and managed to beat Dark Lit several time from the start to the finish in his live stream by online races and battles and I used Rosalina and my favourite bike Sport Bike. After I paid for my Nintendo Switch Online Paid Membership I got back online and managed to beat Dark Lit mutiple times as Rosalina including Renegade Roundup catching all the renegades and dodging the law, won two games of shine thief, Bob-bomb and racing whilst top 3 and 1st place comeback in his stream. I managed to beat Dark Lit and Robbie couple of times in 1st place as Rosalina with this sport bike. I decided to join my friend Max and played Rosalina in his live stream after I played Pink Gold Peach from the 3rd race and I managed to beat two of my friends in 1st place in Dolphin Shoals with all the progress after I didn't use her in both Dragon and Josh's stream, but eventually I got 2nd place in Excitebike Arena because of that blue shell and I managed to beat Max in 1st place in Baby Park in a team game. Mario Tennis Aces Live Stream Rosalina appeared in the Rosalina gameplay that night at a friend's in Kirkdale, Isle of Edge after travelling from Edger City, also that day when Bailey used the Nintendo Switch after buying the game after a couple of days ago from Gaming House shop in Cumberland Dome Shopping Centre. After that I managed to get beat one apponent in an online tournament and beat several CPU apponents in an CPU Tournament Flower Cup. Playing with Friends as Rosalina in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Including Wireless Play) I play with some of my friends online in creative rooms and tournaments I managed to get some comebacks in racing and managed to get 1st place and top 3 comebacks to increase progress of online play. Also in Wireless Play, I managed to get 1st place in some races and managed beat some of my friends in battles on local multiplayer playing as Rosalina that same day, also I got 3rd place in Mount Wario and 2nd place in SNES Rainbow Road and GCN Sherbet Land on 150cc Grand Prix that night taking place in Game House Academy Club in Bede, North Berkshire, Isle of Edge. Except that round in Renegade Roundup, Me, Mia, Cody, Lukey and MDKoopaKid failed to dodge the law and all caught by the CPU players on the Red Team today. Sport Bike Combination request for Rosalina Gameplay I asked Dragon do the combination Sport Bike, Normal wheels and Gold Glider in the Mario Mondays live streams and had multiple fails. Dragon played Rosalina and used the Sport Bike and I beat him 2 times during the online and he got 5th place in Excitebike Arena. Live Blabla et rage sur Fond de Mario Kart I joined Marco and used Rosalina in Global Race and managed to beat Marco 3 times Joing Yoshi YSG in Global Race I had multiple fails for top 3 and also I managed to beat Yoshi YSG 2 times during online play. Tourney Time Live Stream with ADH Gaming After Daisy gameplay I decided to play as Rosalina and managed to beat him 4 times and doing the shock dodge for top 3 comeback and 1st place comeback in the last game. マリオカート8デラックス Live Stream: Regional Races with Kakuya I joined Kakuya during online play in Regional Race for 3 races and played Rosalina, I managed to beat Kakuya 2 times from 8th to 4th place. Mirror Grand Prix with Donald/マリオカート8デラックス Live Stream: Regional Race with Kakuya Part 2 Today, I managed to get 2nd place in the 1st, in the 2nd race I was about to take the win but I got disconnected that moment. Also in Kakuya's live stream after playing Splatoon 2 in Donald's stream the same day, I got from 9th place to 1st place in the Regional Races. Dark Lit's live stream/On Parle et on Rage Ensemble sur Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Rosalina appeared as a CPU player in Dark Lit's live stream until in "Fun Races" I used Rosalina in Balloon Battle during online play and I got 4th place in the 1st round, 1st place in the rest 3 rounds. I joined Marco in the Global VS race and I managed to get 5th place, 2 top 3 fails during the stream. CPU player appearance Gameplay on the same day Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Others Category:Friends